Listen to the Heartbeat
by smilez014
Summary: Oneshot. the heart pumps harder when nervous, faster in excitement, and breaks when you fall in love.


**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beatin', And the soul reason I keep believing,**

Age six.

Josh Hotz and Claire Lyons met at age six. They lived in the same neighborhood, watched each other grow up. They saw each other at their absolute worst and at their best. The way the two met was an amazing memory. Josh lived in Westchester in a huge house with like a thousand acres. Then, the beautiful blonde girl with those adorable blue eyes moved in with her family. She was absolutely stunning when Josh first saw her he immediately wanted to get to know her.

"I'm Claire." She smiled sweetly.

Josh smiled back and in an instant he dropped the mint chocolate chip ice cream he was holding.

Age eleven

Josh and Claire became best friends in an instant. They did everything together. They rode bikes, went to school, did projects, and went to the park. One day Josh went into the Lyons's home.

Claire was at the kitchen counter doing homework. "Hey." She smiled at him when he entered. He never knocked, he didn't need to.

They even went to their first dance together. It was at their elementary school. Claire was dressed to kill. She was absolutely gorgeous in her denim mini and white jucy couture op. Josh blushed when he saw her.

"What?" Claire was blushing too, when she entered the Hotz's home. "I know, I look ridiculous."

Josh shook his head. "No, you look good."

At the dance, it was typical girls on one side and guys at the other. Claire was huddled over with her friends and Josh was talking to his friend and glancing Claire.

The next thing he knew Claire was behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, Josh turned around. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

He nodded and fallowed her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands by her waist. It was just right.

Age thirteen

The two had their birthday in the same month. So, when they both entered the world as teenagers they celebrated together. They had a huge party at the Hotz's mansion, with balloons, cake, friends, and each other.

"This is amazing!" Claire smiled at Josh and wrapped her arms around him and gave a huge hug of affection. Josh blushed and hugged her back as the party got louder.

"I have something for you." Josh said as he pulled her outside. He opened he front door and the two took a step outside. The music was all muffled and the two were alone.

Silence. Was all that happened for awhile. Claire looked at Josh. He was wearing a black Ralph Lauren polo and Diesel jeans. She was in a cute blue Prada dress.

"Cricket, cricket." Claire joked and Josh broke into a smile. "Very funny, Lyons."

"So, anyway." Josh began as he pulled out a small black velvet box. "This is for you."

He opened it and it was a silver heart shaped pendants with Rhine stones. It hung on a silver chain, and Josh took it out and showed it to Claire. Her blue eyes twinkled; she turned around and pulled her hair up. Automatically, Josh unhooked it and put it around Claire's neck.

"Thank you." She said, sincerely and kissed Josh gently on his cheek.

Age fourteen

Finally, the two made their way to high school at Briarwood Academy, a co-ed prep school. Claire and Josh were both freshmen and they had no worries.

"It's different." Claire noted to Josh and he nodded as he looked at Claire's neck the silver necklace still hung there. The walked inside the building and an ocean of students filled the halls. For the first time ever, Claire and Josh were not classmates. That was different.

Claire walked to her class and Josh fallowed. Once they reached the door, Claire looked in and then back at Josh. "I better get going." Claire said and Josh nodded. His homeroom was just down the hall.

The two smiled at each other, not knowing what would happen. When Claire entered her homeroom, her eye was caught by a dark haired boy with green and blue eyes.

He smiled at Claire and she smiled back, while she pushed her hair behind her ear. He was so cute.

Age sixteen

Claire and Josh both took driving lessons. Claire was fairly good for a beginner but, Josh was a disaster. He managed to crash two of his father's car and the driver's ed car in school.

They were juniors and they had three years of experienced high school. The two were washing Josh's father's BMW. Josh was hosing down the car as Claire wiped it off with a rag.

"So, how has the high school life been?" Josh asked as he sprayed some water on her.

"Ugh!" Claire shrieked and threw the rag she was using at him. Josh dodged it and sprayed her some more this time with the hose on high. Claire placed her arm on her forehead to block Josh's attacks. She ran away from the car Josh chasing her behind with a hose.

"Stop." Claire laughed. Josh dropped the hose and Josh grabbed her arm. She was fighting back, and the result of it ended with both of them on the ground laughing hysterically.

The laughs quickly dissolved away and the two laid on the ground; staring into each other's eyes. Josh looked into those eyes for the nine billionth time, as usual, they were lovely just like her. Only then Josh realized he was in love with Claire, his best friend, for practically ten years. He always had loved her, since the moment they met.

"I got to tell you something." Josh said, building up courage inside of him.

"What?" Claire asked as she laid on her back, looking into the clear blue sky. Josh was still on his side staring at Claire.

"Just about this girl I like." Josh said. Claire laid back and closed her eyes, gently. Then her eyelids shot open and she sat up, immediately. Josh sat up too.

"Oh?" Claire looked excited. "You like a girl?" Josh nodded and Claire continued. "I like someone too."

"Really?" Josh raised an eyebrow with interest. The blonde girl nodded. "Who?" Josh asked.

Claire was about to speak then the two heard a honk and turned to look at Claire's house. Cam Fisher was standing outside of his car. He looked over at Claire and waved.

Claire stood up on her feet and waved back. Josh looked at her in confusion.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but, I got to go." Claire apologized, she extended her arm to Josh and he took it, while he pulled himself up.

"Uhm, sure." Josh said, unsure and he looked over at Cam. "Are you guys…?"

"Dating." Claire offered, and then nodded. "We sort of just started."

"Oh." Josh said trying to cover his disappointment.

"But, who is the girl?" Claire asked in a rush.

Josh shook his head. "Nothing, never mind."

"Okay." Claire replied and started walking off. "But, maybe we can hang out at the ice cream sop tomorrow, just like old time."

"Sure." Josh replied as Claire ran on Josh's green grassed lawn over to Cam.

Claire Lyons, the girl of his dreams, he was in love with her since the day they first met, but Claire Lyons, was in love with Cam Fisher and I couldn't do anything about it.

**Ohh, I so don't own the clique. The lyrics on the top are heartbeat by stereo skyline.**

**So another oneshot, another not very good one. But, aside form Derrick; josh is my second favorite. And closh is cute, on occasion. **

**So, if you want to, review and you'll make me happy, or ramble and I won't mind. xDD**


End file.
